Tails adventure
by blazergod200
Summary: these are one of my best stories and more to come


A/N: All my story's take place in a alternate reality where the characters act this way.

Later, once they were alone and away from the others, Tails met with Blaze in a nearby mansion

They had been meeting like this awhile now, often in the evenings or at night.

A deep friendship had struck up after their previous adventures, but they kept it hidden as they didn't know what the others would think.

They often did some talking, some Working on his YF-23, maybe a few board games.

They were quite close friends by now.

This particular night they were shearing secrets with eachother. Telling eachother things neither had told anyone else before. Things that not a single soul knew.

"Then there was that time I...Destroyed Allisons rolled up paper!"

"oh, Tails! thats positively evil! and I should know!"

They both laughed. The night had been full of stories like this. The time Blaze blackmailed a a Astronaut. Or the time Miles Powers fooled a Economist into thinking it was the end of the world.. Endless stories shared just between them and no one else.

It was making them closer.

Closer then Tails had ever thought possible.

As Miles Powers was telling another story, He thought He saw Blaze examining Him. Looking with..was that longing?

nah...couldn't be.

The moment was over and they departed eachothers company.

Miles Powers felt something had changed that night, but wasn't sure what.

A long long time ago, far far away,in a magical land, the legendary Choas Emeralds was forged...

Tails at that moment felt in his pocket. Thats strange there was a note.

It said He should rendezvous at the demolished beach at sunset...and he should bring Tails Jr.

Tails kept this secret as it was clearly just for Him.

Summary:

I suck at writing summaries. Bsides the 'fic isn't that long!

I am Tails.

I was sitting behind my desk. I felt the tears well up in my eyes . After Our last adventure, I found out just exactly how cruel people could be. How nasty and inconsiderate real humans actually were. I stared at a picture of a polar bear. A magnificent beast who would not hesitate to kill me ripping him limb from limb, but at least it would be quick. Not a overlong conspiracy of many years, just to be unleashed on me when I was at my weakest and darkest moment. When I needed my friends the most.

But there had been one tiny ray of light in this whole . I remembered fondly the day I discovered it. It was a tuesday morning I rememberanced. The memories surfaced before my mind's eye and took the most wonderful shapes. Before I well knew it, a single tear welled up in my eyes and trickled down my cheek.

Because even when all my 'friends' betrayed me there was one consistant factor in my life: Robotinic.

And I knew that the rising aspirations between them could never become true, the feelings I had for Eggman were the only thing in this world that still felt true to him. No lies, just that single, pure sense and feeling for relationship would probably only ever be physical.

Alas, I thought to meself hopelessly. Why must they battle? Why must I be destined to destroy Robotinic? Can I ever tell Robotinic how much Robotinic means to me?

If only I could. Then all my pain would be over. No more betrayal. No more suffering under the laughter from Blaze (who told him she loved me, only to stab me right inti the heart at valentines day!). No, only Robotinic and my true feelings for Him.

A/N Lol this has all been so depressive lol! My next bit will be less dark!

Arriving at the mysterious shack, I found that there was an item laying on the table in the shack. Around the shack was a mysterious circle drawn in intestines.

"Be careful" said Sonic who as usually was cowardly squatting behind me. I carefully manuvred into the shack and on my tiptoes and scuttled forward. The floorboards beneath my feet croaked and I could hear a loud hummer coming from the table. There the Choas Emeralds laid. Right there for my taking.

But I was clever. I knew it was a trap!

So I said to Sonic, "Why don't you take it, it looks safe."

And Sonic was like "Oh, well, if you're sure, I will!"

I slowly paced backwards and let him to do the taking. I knew that if it was a trap, Sonic would be triggering it. And then Robotinic would get him, but not me. I knew Sonic wouldn't mind sacrifcing himself for me. He always said that.

But forutnately when Sonic grabbed the Choas Emeralds, nothing happened. Except we were cowardly attacked by lackyss!

They decended into the shack and fired shurikons at us, but we managed the dodge them quite well (by turning sideways).

We defeated them quite quickly, they were no match for us. we smashed their heads in and ripped their clothes off and stabbed them until they stopped moving My blade was serenaded, so it ripped their stomachs open and blood and guts flew everywhere. Then when everything was dead, I licked off the blade erotically.

But now with the Choas Emeralds in our hands, we could take Robotinic straight on!

"Why are you looking at me like that? Its almost like your want me badly. Ha Ha!" Miles Powers chuckled.

"You're my one true friend, Miles Powers, probably the best one I've had in a long time. I like talking to you, hanging out with you, and I even love listening to you sing.

...And now that you've pointed it out, I think I might like trying sex with you."

"You're touching me. That's not considered appropriate behavior," Tails whispered, His bottom lip trembling while His limbs felt frozen.

"Maybe not. But I don't think you're going to stop me." Blaze stroked Her hand up Miles Powers's hip, and pulled His shirt from his trousers. Miles Powers's eyes fluttered shut when He felt Blaze The Cat's fingers touch the skin of His lower back. But He forced them open again and stared into Blaze's pretty eyes.

"I should stop you." Tails knew He should. This was Blaze The Cat. Blaze! Could He dare wreck their close friendship? And what about their destiny? But that didn't bother Tails nearly as much.

"Stop me," Blaze The Cat said, and made it sound like a dare.

Tails was all set to give Blaze The Cat a glare, but it faded away when He got his first real look at Blaze The Cat.I mean sure, Tails had seen Blaze The Cat before, but not REALLY seen them. Not with these new eyes which Tails now had. His eyes had been He was seeing for the first the wool was no longer over His eyes.

Blaze's soft legs.

Her nice Buds.

Her very agreeable pony tail.

Her...Bush.

In point of fact, Tailss mouth went a little slack and there may have been some drool.

Other parts of Him might have been wet too.

It dripped on Blaze The Cat.

Blaze The Cat didn't seem to mind Miles Powerss fluids though. Any kinda of fluid dropping on Her was fine it seemed. "ewww" She said but half way it turned to a "owwwwwww".

"owwwwwww"!

It was a "owwwwwww" of pleasure.

It was the first of many sounds to come

Blaze opened her mouth wider for stuff to drip into.

They kissed eachother softly. Miles Powers whispering sweat nothings into Blazes ear.

Blaze and Miles Powerss bodies entangled becoming one ball of body parts.

It felt like there was Vaginas everywhere...even when there wasn't!

They then practiced lots and lots of sex

Once they had finished practicing, they were experts!

After they had finished - with big grins on their faces and embarrassed, they decided to go home and never speak of this again

So we snuck into the Robotinic's lair. It was dark and there were horrofic things on the walls like drawings of skulls and suffering people who were beaing tortured in lava and beaten with hot pipes.

Through the dark and dank corridors of the lair's dungeons we went with outmost silence and skill. We sneaked past all the guards who had been turned into horrible demons by Eggman's new invention. And this would also happen to the whole world if they wouldn't be able to steal the Choas Emeralds from Robotinic's hands!

They went down the corridors and up the large majestic stairways made of bones and jewls of all shapes and sizes sprinkled with saffron.. One of the corridors led towards a great hall where in the middle of the hall stood a pedestaldripping in blood and guts and kidneys (and other organs) with a treassure chest on top and on that a red velvet pillow upon which laid a white silk finely woven cloth. And on that laid the Choas Emeralds.

I knew that I had to use all of the plasma (which I learned from Miles Powers) to get the Choas Emeralds but it would backfire if he wasn't careful enough. Blaze inhaled firmly and wondered if I could pull it off. Knuckles stood ready with his weapon in his hand and Blazes boobies in the other. I concentrated firmly and then carefully but powerfully unleashed my plasma.

It worked! Tails was amazed at my skill! The protections around the Choas Emeralds vanished like wood to a woodpeaker. It was amazing how my's use of plasma was effective against Robotinic's godly powers.

Unfortunately for our bravegang, it wasn't enough

"Halt!" echoed a sinister voice. Everyone slowly spun around to face the entrance of the hall where the voice came from.

It was Robotinic! And he looked even less humane as before. He had used the power of the Choas Emeralds to transform into a ghastly corpse of a human.

"Ha! Are you surprised by my new looks?" he said. "It is amazing! The powers I have now are beyond your comprehension!"

"My comprehension is really good," I retorted and Tails and friends looked proud.

"Hahaha of course yours is. But are you able to comprehend the future of this world? I bet you aren't that smart after all. I will rule the world now, you see and there is nothing you can do to stop me! Even when Miles Powers taught you evreything he knows!"

"But," said Robotinic with a lower tone, "even though you are not as smart as I am, you are surprisingly capable so I wish to make this offer: join me and we can rule this world together!"

"Never in a million billion years!" sobbed Tails!

"Think about it, you can now still save your friends! Make them stop mutate ebefore I release my powers!"

I saw Tails becoming . I knew he wanted to keep Blaze, Sonic, Amy and Knuckles alive for sex but I could not get Robotinic get away with it! But then I remembered: Eggman no longer had the Choas Emeralds! He was powerless!

But as if Eggman could read my mind, Robotinic spoke: "Oh and your scheme to steal the Choas Emeralds? I no longer need it! I have gained all the power from it that I need in order to mutate everyone in the whole world! But not that you even considered going against me, I will destroy you. Such a shame, we could be such good...friends." (A/N by which he means sex mates)

"Allison would never be friends with you!" said Amy

I thought she was right, but then again, Robotinic did look mighty sexy.

"It is too late now anyway, said Robotinic, my plan is active now and I will give you the best place to enjoy it: from your prison cell!"

Eggman laughed and said to his guards: "lead them to my sex dungeon where you will suffer for all eternity in agony and pleasure.

But I had not forgotten Tails's plasma. With the speed and might that I learned from his previous adventures, he held his breath and unleashed the plasma.

Robotinic had not expected that. He thought he had trapped me and my friends and managed to demoralise them so much they would not resist.

"Argh!" Robotinic said. His guards did not know what to do. Their leader was too weak against this onslaught. What could they do against that sort of might? So they all fled!

"Argh, noooo!" Eggman extrapolated, "I was soo close to ultimate power!"

Seeing my succesfully attack Robotinic, Tails, Amy and Sonic also attacked Robotinic!

"Arigh, no, noooo!"

"I will unleash my final power!" Robotinic said and raised his arms to the sky and started chanting an evil incantation.

But Tails was too quick. He ran towards Eggman and hit Robotinic in the chin. He was knocked out instantly. Everyone was happy and everyone was cheering for Tails who had avoided the apocalypse! Miles Powers thanked me for my inspiration and actions. And now we all went home and wait until our next adventure!


End file.
